<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by nightmare_kaleidoscope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223523">It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope'>nightmare_kaleidoscope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Longmire (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Henry joins the Walt Longmire Roast Club, How many times can I throw the words snow and snowball into a tiny little drabble, Snowball Fight, Walt is a bit of a baby but what else is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Henry and Mingan (if circumstances were different), spending the holidays together as a small family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Walt Longmire/Henry Standing Bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Longmire Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt, Henry, and Mingan exit the Red Pony just in time to get caught in the first real snow flurry of the year. It's coming down hard and there is already a thick layer of snow blanketing the ground. Henry and Walt quickly head toward the Bronco but Mingan trails behind the two. Just before Henry can make it into the safety of the passenger seat of the car an ice cold snowball hits him in the back. </p><p>Mingan laughs as the projectile breaks and soaks into Henry's shirt. Any anger Henry harbored about the newly wet spot on his shirt dissipates quickly at the wide grin he sees on Mingan's face when he turns around. </p><p>Henry returns the look with a smirk of his own before he ducks behind the car door, quickly packs together a snowball and tosses it at Mingan, hitting him in the leg.</p><p>The next snowball from Mingan's hand slips away just a second too early and flies passed Henry, but his disappointment is short lived because, at the same moment, Walt walks around the back of the car and the snowball hits him square in the face. Henry lets out a hearty laugh and compliments Mingan on the shot.</p><p>Walt huffs and wipes the crystals of ice from his face before he bends down, picks up a handful of the freezing cold snow, packs it together messily, and hurls it at Mingan. It zips by Mingan's head and misses.</p><p>"You would think for someone with as many guns as you, you would be a better shot." Henry teases. The snowball that hits him in the chest seconds later is well deserved.</p><p>"C'mon guys, you're getting snow in the Bronco."</p><p>"Did no one teach you how to have fun, Walt?" Henry half-heartedly kicks snow his way.</p><p>"I can have fun." Walt argues but both Henry and Mingan give him a disbelieving look.</p><p>Walt packs together another snowball and tosses it at Henry, who uses the car door to shield himself this time.</p><p>"Hey, that's cheating!" Walt insists.</p><p>"You can't cheat in something that doesn't have rules." Mingan chimes in, chuckling.</p><p>It's not long before they are engaged in an all out snowball war, balls of compact ice and snow flying back and forth between the three of them. Henry and Walt are considerably better at dodging and throwing than Mingan is but they make sure to let him get a few hits.</p><p>By the time Walt and Henry decide to let Mingan "win", their clothes are soaked, they're laughing uncontrollably, and they are freezing. Mingan starts to shiver now that he is no longer running around and creating body heat. Henry takes off his gloves and pulls them over Mingan's bare hands. They're too big for him but Henry can see that they immediately help him warm up a bit.</p><p>Henry ruffles Mingan's hair, puts an arm around his shoulders, and leads him back to the car.</p><p>The wide grin from earlier never leaves Mingan's face and Henry smiles, thinking that he's never seen the kid so happy before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>